the_robinson_expeditionfandomcom-20200215-history
Social Skills 101
Saudi Arabia Turkey }} is the seventh episode of The Amazing Race: All-Stars. Leg Clue 1 - Mecca, Saudi Arabia. -> (Galata Tower. Istanbul, Turkey.) For this Leg of the race, go to Turkey and find the former city of Constantinople. Here, search for a medieval stone tower where you will find your next clue. Caution! U-Turn ahead! Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Clue 2 - Tower. Istanbul, Turkey. -> (Maiden’s Tower. Istanbul, Turkey.) Go to another medieval tower, this one located on a small islet south of the Bosphorus strait. This tower, today a restaurant, is where you will find your next clue. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Clue 3 - Tower. Istanbul, Turkey. -> (Grand Bazaar. Istanbul, Turkey.) Now find one of the largest bazaars in the world, where your next clue awaits. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Clue 4 - Bazaar. Istanbul, Turkey. ROADBLOCK Who would like a cup of coffee? Coffee is culturally important in Turkey, and now one of you will have to look at coffee beans. Using the provided chart for reference, find out which five roasts are represented in the picture provided. Once you have the correct five roasting degrees, you will get your next clue. Clue 5 - Bazaar. Istanbul, Turkey. -> (Ortaköy Mosque. Istanbul, Turkey.) Head to the Grand Imperial Mosque of Sultan Abdülmecid, where you will find your next clue. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Clue 6 - Mosque. Istanbul, Turkey. -> (Mimar Sinan Fine Arts University. Istanbul, Turkey.) Go to a state university, dedicated to education of fine arts. This university is where you will find your next clue. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Clue 7 - Sinan Fine Arts University. Istanbul, Turkey. DETOUR Two Digits or Four Digits. Your choice. In Two Digits, you will have to count the amount of windows in the building in the Streetview Spot provided. Note that not all windows can be seen, and you will have to use logic sense to find out how many more windows there are. Once you have the correct amount, you will get your next clue. In Four Digits, you will have to find out the years in which the following four events, related to this university, happened. You can use the provided link, but don’t have to. Once you have the correct four years, you will get your next clue. 1) The Academy building burned. 2) The university got it’s current name. 3) The university was founded. 4) The institute for Turkish Decorative Arts were opened. Clue 8 - Sinan Fine Arts University. Istanbul, Turkey. -> (Hagia Sophia. Istanbul, Turkey.) U-Turn! Two teams will now have the opportunity to slow down two other teams, by forcing them to go back and do the other side of the Detour. If you have been U-Turned, go back and perform the side of the Detour you did not originally complete. Nicholas & Andrew and Joan & Sam have already used their U-Turn, and cannot U-Turn anyone. Get to your next Pit Stop. This world famous building served as a church, and later mosque, for over one thousand years. Today, it is a museum, and by many considered one of the most structures in the world. It is now the Pit Stop for this Leg of the race. The last team to check in here, may be eliminated. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Trivia *This episode was named by Joan & Sam. Reference *¹Joan & Sam had already passed the U-Turn as they received the U-Turn, and so Tata & Ganda's U-Turn had no effect. Gallery 11377120_10204495484732528_2875975057621547508_n.jpg|'Pit Stop.' Hagia Sophia. Istanbul, Turkey. Category:The Amazing Race 5 Category:The Amazing Race 5 Episodes Category:Episodes (TAR)